Bronze Yian Kut-Ku
|image = |names = Rare Derp Bird, JewelKu, Fine Chicken |titles = Bronze Strange Bird |description = Look Below |species = Bird Wyvern |size = Moderate |diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |habitats = Old Jungle, Verdant Hills, Verdant Summit, Tower Summit, Forlorn Arena (Tower 3), Defiant Stronghold |relations = Yian Kut-Ku, Blue Yian Kut-Ku, HC Bronze Yian Kut-Ku |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = (On Head), (Body) |move = Fireball |creator = Chaoarren}} Bronze Yian Kut-Ku are Rare Species of Yian Kut-Ku. Appearance This Rare Species processes a shell of bronze, wing webbing and ears that look like gold and an orange beak. The iris's of its eyes are red. Behaviour The Bronze Yian Kut-Ku shows much more aggression when angry than its two other Subspecies. Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': Will huff flame from mouth. *'Tired': Drooling from mouth. (This state is very brief compared to its other species.) Attacks Most of its attacks are borrowed from its subs and also takes the new attacks from higher ranks *'Double Beak Slam': The Blue Kut-Ku taken beak slam will always be done twice. When enraged it loses the charge up for the second attack *'Double Dash': Like a Frenzied Kut-Ku it can do a second charge. *'Quintuple Huge Fire Glob Spit': It can do this attack out of rage. Enraged Only *'Fire Glob Upgrade': Its normal globs become huge sized, thus increasing their range and damage. *'Ember Spray': Springs down and sprays out a cluster of embers that land all around it. *'Fireball': Jumps up and down with its throat glowing orange. Soon a fully formed fire ball like a Garuga's is shot out of its mouth. This attack causes it to flip backwards once and leaves three seconds free hits time. G Rank Only *'Fireball Recovery': It will no longer flip over, it will just move backwards a second. *'Derp Bird's Rain': Squawking loudly it snaps its beak multiple times to create sparks. It will then chicken run across the area repeatedly doing its ember spray until it falls over. This creates a lot of projectiles to dodge and it likely one ember will hit someone at least once. Carves High Rank G Rank Breaks *Ears Wounded Mount The mount is non unique, it is shared with many of the winged wyverns like it. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper Status/Apex Since Bronze Yian Kut-Ku is a Rare Species it cannot contract The Frenzy. Hyper Bronze Yian Kut-Ku are on Hyper Yian Garuga levels of difficulty from their speed and attack power. Trivia *Like the Rath Rare Species its back,tail, and legs need high level sharpness to hit without bouncing off. *Bronze Yian Kut-Ku was created as to create the idea of a "medal coloured Rare Species trio". **Yian Kut-Ku is bronze, Rathalos is silver, and Rathian is gold. *Despite being a Rare Species, they are not considered Elder Dragon-Level Monsters due to them not being dangerous enough to warrant the classification. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Rare Species Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Chaoarren